Sophia
by Padme4000
Summary: A hunter of vampires finds herself on the opposite side when she is the one being hunted. LaCroix/OC
1. Compensating

Disclaimer: All I own is Sophia Cruor nothing else.

Summary: A hunter of vampires finds herself on the opposite side when she is the one being hunted. LaCroix/OC also eventual cross-over with Angel/Buffy. I've not decided when the proper cross-over comes into play but as of now its only very slightly.

-- Chapter 1 --

You've all heard of Buffy, Faith, Angel and Spike.

Two are Slayers.

Two are vampires.

Before I was sired I hunted vampires that killed people, I never went for the ones that only drank enough blood.

However I am very different to Angel and Spike in the vampire department since I was actually born, died/sired in another universe or reality, whichever you want to go along with.

You see when I was sired I swore that I heard a voice say, "Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world. The chosen one, she alone will stand against the forces of evil. She is the Slayer."

I was eighteen when I was sired, it was 1994 in a not well known place called Rochdale in England. North West England to be precise, Rochdale use to be well known in the days of Robin Hood as it was the second best place to watch executions. Also apparently Hitler wanted our Town Hall, if he would have won the second world war he would have shipped it brick by brick to Germany.

Enough about Rochdale though since it doesn't really play a major part in my story except for the part I was born, raised and sired there.

-- Sires POV --

I watched her kill one of my kind and then offer a hand to the woman on the floor, she helped her up then checked her over for any injuries when she found none she told her not to speak of what she saw otherwise she would draw attention to her even more.

The woman surprisingly listened, it could be that the hunter before me held a sense of authority and leadership or it could be the weapon in her hand. Either way I felt the need for her to be my childe.

I watched her for weeks, never letting her see me. I had not gotten the Princes permission to sire but when I saw her bleeding on the floor, her life leaving her, I acted quick.

I went to her and as my neck descended to her neck she tried fighting but whimpered instead, "It will not hurt too much." I bit into her neck and blood that flowed down my throat tasted stronger than any I have ever tasted. Her blood told me that she was strong but it also told me something else, something I did not dare to believe.

I slit my wrist and fed it to her, she resisted for a few seconds before her tongue darted across her succulent lips and tasted the blood. She fed upon my blood without a fight after that.

I knew I had to run with her and so I did. My sweet sweet Sophia.

I ran with her for days and worried that she had not awoken, I was afraid I was too late when I sired her but there was a sign that she lived by the movement of her eyes in her dreamlike state.

When she finally awoke, I taught her all I know, I told her she was of the clan Ventrue and explained the masquerade and why we where on the run.

She did not like the fact she was what she hunted since the age of fourteen. I knew she had been hunting for a long time but four years came even of a shock to me.

-- Sophia's POV --

I rolled my eyes at… I did not understand why he would not tell me his name, it was frustrating and downright rude. Especially since he knew mine and apparently it suited me as I was wise for my age.

Sophia means "wisdom" in Greek.

Personally I thought I was anything but wise but he disagreed. Also why is it such a shock that I hunted vampires for four years? So what if I was fourteen when I started hunting them, I had a dream that showed me vampires killing women not too much older than I was and I wanted to avenge their deaths by defending women against vampires.

A year passed and we were on our way to America, well L.A to be precise. I had learned a lot in that year, like the fact I could use an ability that reminded me of one of my favourite films. Star Wars. Seriously manipulating someone's mind… did George Lucas meet a vampire and steel the idea or what?

Didn't think so… the guy is too cool to do that, it's just coincidence that's all, still pretty cool though and come to think of it which pretty boy decided vampires could be drawn away by garlic. The only reason why any vampire would go away from garlic is because the stuff stinks.

Essentially I should be nineteen but I still look like I did when I was sired, apart from I was paler which I thought was not possible at all. When I was alive I looked dead because I was that pale. I also liked the colour black. See a problem there?

Yeah black clothes and pale skin don't go together unless you're a Goth and I was certainly not a Goth. Nothing wrong with Goths though, I find them pretty cool, I just wasn't one.

For some reason upon arriving on American soil he told me to start acting like Clan Brujah. I did not know why until he left only leaving behind a note that told me if I was to act like he originally taught me when he was to be executed I would be too.

That's what I did, I acted like a Brujah even on my way to my meeting with the Prince of L.A I was acting like a Brujah which wasn't really hard since I kind of acted like one before I was sired…

I looked up at the tower and raised my right eyebrow, "Is he compensating for something?" I mean the tower was massive so he must be compensating for…

Oh god that fat tub of lard behind the desk did not just wink at me, I have noting against overweight people since I use to have a stomach that showed. Seriously though this guy was overly doing it which made me want to puke, which would not be a nice thing to do to the nice shiny floor that was in the tower that LaCroix owned.

I smiled as politely as I could, "I'm here to see Mr LaCroix." Which wasn't really much of a smile at all, in fact I think it came off more as a smirk.

"Name?"

Did I really want to give him my name? "Sophia Cruor." Ironic that my last name is the Latin word for blood.

He nodded and told me to go to a lift at the end. I did and it opened, I frowned entering it and pressing the penthouse button. In case anyone was watching I wanted to put on a bit of a show.

The red leather halter top that I had on had pulled itself down a little so I adjusted so it covered my bra then bent over in my black denim tight jeans, and tucked them into my knee high leather boots stroking my legs to make them less crinkly.

When I came to an upright position the door opened and before going out of the elevator I saluted it with a smirk.

I looked at the doors to the penthouse and hoped it wasn't LaCroix who watched the elevator, knowing my luck he was an ugly git who…


	2. Clone

Opening the door I swallowed my tongue at the sight of the man sat behind the desk at the far end. Definitely not ugly, don't know if he was compensating or not though with the big tower.

"Nice place." Sweat drop. Did I really just say nice place to the Prince of L.A.

His face was like stone, no emotion whatsoever kind of creepy really, "Sophia Cruor." That was my name, his eyes took in everything about me and I was pretty sure if I could blush I would be blushing. Could we blush? Huh have to have a mirror around next time I feel like I am. Thank god we can look in mirrors, I would die (no pun intended) without one, oops he said something else.

I think he noticed because his eyes suddenly showed his annoyance, aww crap.

I smiled which I think came out as a grimace since I wasn't in the mood to smile, "My sire was killed two months back by a hunter, I know everything that I need to know and I also know that I belong to clan Brujah."

"Well that would explain the short attention span." Oh no he did not just say that, if I didn't know better I would actually think I was a Brujah, especially since I was kind of easy to anger at times, not the best thing in the world and the fact… hehe I think what he said might be just a tad bit right.

Oh shit I missed something again, "Can you repeat that?"

He sighed I think in aggravation, aww was I putting his panties in a twist, eww why did I think that? Not exactly the mental imagery I want to see. "You should pay more attention otherwise one of these days you will meet your final death."

"Is that what you said?"

"No."

Ah it was a lesson, "I'm going to jump out on a limb here and say you're not going to tell me what you previously said."

"Am I that obvious?"

The sarcasm!

Why did I have to be sired at the age of eighteen why not when I was a bit older… oh yeah I was dying… damn.

"I just came here to tell you I will abide by the masquerade and that I will be living in L.A effective immediately."

I don't think he liked the order tone my voice held, "If you disobey the rules…" I toned out his little speech, he had a nice voice and from the looks of it a nice body. Still makes me wonder if he was compensating for something with the humongous tower though. "Are you done?"

I smiled sweetly and innocently, "Done what?" I just had to say that didn't I? He didn't say anything so me not liking the situation voiced my thoughts without thinking about what I was going to say, "You're a lot more handsome than I thought…" I slapped a hand to my mouth and laughed uneasily. I could not tell if he liked that or took it as an insult. Wait that's the same thing isn't it? Not liking it and taking it as an insult? Oh wait he could see it as compliment but not like said compliment… I'll stop there.

"Pray tell how did you think I would look?"

Honestly… "I don't know why but I thought you would be short and a bit tubby." Gesturing to his body I felt the want no need to go closer to him, don't ask why not even I knew why I wanted to go close to him… "Definitely not the case here however." He was shorter than most guys but still taller than me.

Let's just say the relationship between LaCroix and I became a bit of a joke, he would always rub it in my face about the first day I met him and I would in return jab right back at him. Hence the joke, we weren't even friends really anyway, I did jobs for him and that was it.

That is until one day we where all asked to go to the theatre and sitting near the front I didn't expect to see what I did, my sire get dragged onto the stage with a stake through his heart.

Then a childe was dragged onto stage, anger flared through me, he had sired another.

I looked at the new childe and laughed bitterly in the back of my throat, a few close to me looked at me oddly, well Therese did as she was kind of my friend and well she had never seen me act bitterly. Or be bitter for that matter.

My blue eyes connected with the new childe and she winced at the fire behind mine, but what disturbed me more was the fact her eyes where as blue as mine, her hair as brown as mine, if I didn't know better he had sired someone who looked as close to me as he could get.

The anger left and grief replaced it, I stood drawing attention to myself, I hadn't even realised that he was looking at me until I glanced at him, his eyes begged for forgiveness, I could not give him the forgiveness he so desperately wanted.

LaCroix looked at me oddly when I began walking away but I stopped when he started talking, "It is unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We're here because the laws that bind our society, the laws that are the fabric of existence have been broken. As prince, I am within my right to grant or deny the kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you have come to me seeking permission and I have endorsed some of these requests. However, the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission, indeed my permission was never sought at all.

They were caught shortly after the embrace of this childe. It pains me to announce the sentence as up to tonight the accused a loyal and upstanding member of our organization. For as some of you may know the penalty for this transaction is death. Know that I am no more a judicator than I am a servant to law that governs us all. Let tonight's proceedings serve as a reminder to our community that we must adhere to the code that bind sour society, less we endanger all of our blood. Forgive me, let the penalty commence."

I didn't dare look back but I did when I heard his voice shout out to me, "Sophia, I'm sorry for the pain and grief I surely have brought upon you…" Then I heard his head hit the floor as he met his final death, it always made me wonder if he was going to say more.

I ignored the looks I got and left quickly through the back door instead of the front.

A part of me felt empty, before at least I knew he was alive but now there was a void in me where my connection lay with my sire. Or at least where it had been.

Jack tried talking to me but I ignored him not wanting to stick around to see the childe my sire had created at least that is if the childe would live to see past that theatre room. From the looks on Nines face however he was going to make sure that the childe lived.

I knew before I checked my e-mail later that evening that LaCroix would request to see me, I mean its not everyday the guy you're killing calls out to someone you've known for months.

I walked into the penthouse walking straight to LaCroix who was looking out the window, "You rang?" I tried not to smile at my Adams Family quote.

"Sophia?" He had never said my name at least not my first, it was odd to hear it come from his lips, but it also sent shivers down my spine which greatly confused me. I didn't speak not knowing how to answer even though I knew what he was asking. He turned his eyes showing his anger more than his demeanour. "How is it that the Ventrue Vince knows you?"

"Vince?" Not quite the name I expected my sire to have, it came as a shock to hear his name as well, "His name was Vince!"

LaCroix raised an eyebrow slightly probably not expecting me to pick up on the name in such a way, "From the way he spoke I would presume that you knew his name as well."

"That bloody wanker!" I growled low in my throat not actually having heard LaCroix speak, "He knows my bloody name for months! Maybe even a year and he never bloody tells me his name!" I was pacing and didn't notice the slight amused look in LaCroix's eyes but the dominant emotion was annoyance. "There's nothing even wrong with the name Vince so why didn't he bloody tell me, I mean aren't childes meant to know their sires names…" I paused remembering where I was, "Oh crap."

"Childe?"

I turned to LaCroix slowly, sighing I tried to make a joke out of the situation, "Well the cats out of the bag, so… I'm a Ventrue not a Brujah and I came to America with my sire… running from the prince in Rochdale of England as he sired me without permission." I winced remembering the scene not many hours ago, "He told me he was going to ask for permission but…" Then the pain, grief and worst of all loneliness crept into my very being.

"But?"

He wanted to know more and I think it aggravated him that two childes had got away from the death penalty, "I was dying." I tried blinking the images away but they came too quick.

Flashback

I gripped my stomach staggering through the alley, I felt the darkness creeping towards me. I hit a wall as I stumbled still clutching my stomach. I wish I never glanced down at my hand at that moment, because all I saw was my hand stained my blood. I couldn't stand for much longer. My blood began seeping through my clothes and down towards the ground on which I still stood on.

I was so tired.

I fell to the floor my hand letting go of my wound when I felt someone go for my neck.

Why was it so dark?

I tried to fight them but all I could do was whimper.

"It will not hurt too much." The man? Bit into my neck draining my blood from me. All I could think was that it was Ironic that I hunt vampires and as I lay dying on the floor, one decides to finish me off.

I felt him try to force me to drink his blood I wasn't going to become what I hunted. But that was before my tongue darted across my lips and tasted the blood. After that I fed upon his blood without a fight, slowly drifting into a long awaited sleep. But as I did I could swear I heard a voice say to me, "Into every generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world. The chosen one, she alone will stand against the forces of evil. She is the Slayer."

End of Flashback

"He didn't have time to ask for permission, he had to act quickly." This was all he had told me, "So he sired me before I slipped from his grasp permanently." I looked at LaCroix anger beginning to rise up inside of me, "When I finally see him again he has sired a look alike." My anger was rising and I was beginning to wonder if my body didn't want to stop acting like a Brujah but then I realised I had the right to be angry, "You took him away from me!"

"From the sounds of it he should have met his final death a long time ago."

I growled, "I suppose that means you think I should have done as well!" I stepped forward withdrawing my trustworthy Katana, I held the hilt to him, kneeling I carried on speaking at the same time as exposing my neck, "Although I would rather you do the honour than the Sheriff." I looked up at him when he didn't take the katana, "What are you waiting for? I should have died that night, after that night I should have met my final death." I stood now the hilt of my katana quickly meeting the palm of my hand.

"You know what I did since I was fourteen?" I looked at the blade, "I killed vampires. I hunted them then killed them. Or at least I killed the ones who decided to kill humans and not uphold the masquerade. Funny how I did that and now I am a vampire and must adhere to the rules the ones I hunted ignored." I stepped closer to him the blade coming close to his neck, "If I hurt you will you finally give me what I desire?"

"What is it you desire?"

I was shocked he had spoke, since I was the only one having spoke for a few minutes, a bitter laugh made its way out of my mouth, "What else but a final death?" I stepped back bowing mockingly to him, "Will the Prince not do the right thing and kill me? I was sired without permission after all."

"I will not…" His sentence stopped when I shoved him roughly against the wall just missing the window, my blade again close to his neck.

My eyes saw everything in his, I was that close, I could see him more clearly than ever, but my anger, my fury would not allow me to realise this small little fact. "Why not?"

"It is only fair that I grant the same clemency to you as I did his new childe." It was funny he said that, but what I didn't know was that he wanted my 'clone' to die that night but he truly wanted to grant me that small mercy even if it was long over due.

I growled at the mention of my 'clone' I pushed away from LaCroix and went to the door, "I hope you enjoy your new little pet LaCroix as much as my sire would have done." I never looked back as I left the penthouse and I never noticed the odd look in LaCroix's eyes. Like many things I didn't notice that night.

I made it home just before sunrise.

You don't know how tempting it was to sit outside and meet my final death that way. Or maybe you do.

I sat staring at nothing until the sun set, all I could do during that time was think Why? Why did she look like me? Why did he never tell me his name? Why? Why? "Why?" My fist collided with the wall of my room, cracking the wall, I traced the cracks as if they were the cracks in my heart.


	3. Watched

-o-o- will be the break that means next memory. *-*-* will be when it goes back to the present.

Sophia slid to the ground of her apartment her head leaning against the cracks in the wall as her eyes slowly closed and she succumbed to the sleep that awaited her at sunrise.

_Vince, _That had been his name. The name that avoided her knowledge until the day he met his final death.

LaCroix had been the one to tell her his name. Yet she left the services of LaCroix. She knew it was because of her clone now working for him that did it. Or rather first proving herself to him. However even in her deathly sleep memories came back to her, and not all her own.

-o-o-

Bare feet went slowly down each wooden step, avoiding the parts that would creak and awake those in the house. However the owner of the feet had yet to realise there was no one to awake. As the dead rarely wake from slumber without a little blood.

The feet made it down to the bottom step and then turned towards the kitchen, small hands reached for the door handle only to realise it was sticky. The small hands drew back from the door stained red. The hands then went slowly back to the handle and turned it.

Once the feet made it into the kitchen however a scream could be heard. The scream and cry of a child seeing their parents unmoving on the floor. A figure stood above them.

The figure ran but the flash of pointed teeth was enough of a memory to stick with the child. The feet sped towards its parents kneeling down and shaking them both, trying to awake them from their untimely slumber.

Another pair of feet entered the room and knelt next to the child. Tearing their eyes away from the bodies of the childs parents. The child screamed as they were ripped further and further away from their parents. Not truly understanding why they wouldn't stand up. Why they wouldn't come to their child who was calling out to them. Why they wouldn't stop playing this cruel game that was making them scared.

"Sophia you're going to be alright."

The scared and confused blue eyes of the child looked up through the curtain of brown hair. She did not say a word. She didn't have to. She wanted to know if **they **would be alright.

The person who was holding the small confused girl looked sadly back at the house. "I'm sorry Sophia, they're gone." Gone that was it, no breaking it gently to the child they tore from the bodies of its parents.

"Sophia, they're dead."

No breaking it gently at all.

-o-o-

"Sophia where have you been?"

I ignored them as I walked slowly up the wooden steps, the wooden steps I had asked to be carpeted. They didn't get it. No one did when I asked for no wooden stairs. They didn't get the fact every time I walked up those stairs I was reminded of my parents deaths.

I continued to ignore them as they shouted at me, saying I was grounded or something. I didn't care. They could do what they wanted. Nothing would be a good punishment with those memories haunting my sleep.

I locked my door and slouched onto my couch bed. The rents had made it. Or rather my adoptive rents... parents. Sorry have been meaning to stop saying rents instead of parents. Bad habit.

Anyway, so I was there slouched on my couch when I heard something downstairs. Originally I would have ignored it. However today of all days I couldn't ignore it. I walked step by step down those wooden stairs. Just to see the very things from my nightmares stood before me. The teeth glinting from the light of the chandelier.

Without thinking. I charged. I ran into it full blast taking it off guard. It was only by chance that it hit the walking stick of the elderly woman who lived here. For me however, it was my first kill. I closed my eyes by instinct when it turned into dust or later I would realise ashes. My hands stopping myself from being speared by the walking stick with the very pointy end.

Someone had to remind maw maw that the pointy end needed to be pointed down. It was with that thought I opened my eyes. I looked towards the living room where the noise had originally come from. I was sick then and there. I was living my nigthmare again. This time however I had killed the beast that attacked and killed my family.

I didn't like them that much, except maw maw. Though no matter how little I liked them. They cared for me. They kept me in their house even when I did things like ignore them. My fourteenth birthday. Ten years after I had seen my first vampire.

I looked at the dust and blinked realising my nightmares had been real. I hadn't as a child made the man with pointy teeth up. Vampires were real. I had killed a vampire. Okay by pure luck... but I had killed one. I was a vampire slayer.

Okay getting ahead of myself. One vampire dead did not make me a slayer. It merely made me someone that vampire shouldn't have met. I mean seriously don't vampires do background checks on the people in houses they decided to get into?

In fact how the hell had it got in the first place? Did someone seriously invite it it? It was with that thought that she had to wonder who was it that invited the vampire in, in her old home. She'd hate to think it was her. She couldn't remember however. The only thing she remembered was that night. The night of her fourth birthday. She would remember this night as well.

She wouldn't be surprised if she got less sleep because of both memories now. Then again she was sort of use to not getting much sleep.

A day usually celebrating one's birth was not a day of joy for Sophia.

Her date of birth was in fact something she came to dread every year. Waiting for something else to happen.

I opened my eyes slowly as the sun set. I blinked several times once I had opened them. The irony that I had been reborn on my birthday also had not passed my knowledge. It was yet another reason I avoided my birthday like the plague. I never told anyone my date of birth, my human one or my vampire one. Though Therese had certainly tried finding out.

Sadly for her the only person who knew that was now dead. Again. Seriously dying twice must really suck. First you become a vampire after dying as a human, then you die as a vampire never to return. That is what they tell you at least.

I bet you there is some way to come even back from that. Then again I don't want to test it. As much as it was weird being a vampire after hunting them. I'd rather not go and off myself. Even after seeing _Vince_ and his _clone_ of me.

I yawned completely from habit, no matter what time I use to wake up as a human I always yawned. Habit followed me into the afterlife apparently.

I stood a bit wobbly going slowly to my fridge nearly ripping it off its hinges when opening it. I sighed. It was then a sound went off from my computer. I looked over at it without really looking at it. Then grabbed one of the blood bags before walking over to it biting into the bag. I sat on the chair while I drank from the bag.

LaCroix.

Her eyes closed even though the sun was down and she fell back to sleep. Without her knowledge she slept for days, eventually falling off the chair onto the ground where the blood bag leaked onto the floor next to her. If someone had walked in, it would have looked like a scene out of a horror.

She was to all intense and purposes. Dead.

-o-o-

A blonde was being bitten by a vampire being drained her lifeless body being dumped into a pool of water nearby. The vampire leaving the place he had been in as if the woman's blood had allowed him to leave.

-o-o-

A brunette was lying on a cobble stone road clutching at a wound her corset stained red. A man stood nearby looking stricken by what he saw. He ran to the woman saying again and again that he had failed her.

-o-o-

A red head lying at the bottom of the ocean wearing clothes that very much made her look like a pirate. The pistol in its holder only amplified these thoughts. Her eyes were staring lifelessly at something in the deep. A tentacle just being seen before it went black.

My eyes opened to an alien room, I sat up quickly looking around to find myself in a room I didn't recognise at all. I was about to get off the... table when I realised I was very much naked.

I got up and instantly looked for some clothes while trying to ignore the fact I had been on a table naked.

I managed to find a nightgown and quickly put it on ignoring how perfectly it fit. I walked out of the room that I had been in and found myself in a lobby of some kind.

"You are a strange one."

I turned looking at the speaker. "Who are you?"

"I was once a Watcher." I frowned at the word thinking that he looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't think why.

"A watcher?"

"Yes, I watched over Slayers. One girl in all the world to fight against the forces of evil, the chosen one. I was turned the day my slayer died. Since I have watched over many. You however are the first vampire one."

I recognised the words, they sent a shiver down my spine. "I was naked." Was all I could come out with.

"Yes, I had to get rid of those clothes you wore. I do apologise that I could get nothing better for you."

"You undressed me!" It annoyed me.

"I had to and you will learn to control that temper. You are after all not a Brujah."

I blinked. "You going to teach me?"

"Yes." I hadn't expected that.


End file.
